


foolish love

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [21]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: things you said when you thought i was sleeping
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	foolish love

Nasir drags the soft cloth down Agron’s back, washing the long cut that traces along the outside of his shoulder blade. A Roman’s quick strike before Agron had swung, easily removing his sword hand and life. The wound is not deep, but festers with Agron’s forgetfulness. 

“You are a foolish man,” Nasir sighs, applying strong smell herb to wound. Agron had failed to tell them of it, ignored it until fever too hold. Nasir is not sure he will ever be able to strip sight of Agron collapsing upon earth from mind.

Agron continues to lay docile, eyes shut as he feels his loves fingers working cloth down, plastering to skin. He will not be able to move for some time, allowing salve to solidfy upon skin.

“Foolish and rash and prone to reckless feats fueled by anger.” Nasir lists on, figuring that Agron’s calmness is from slumber. “Crash and barbaric and selfishly selfless.”

Finishing with cleaning the wound, Nasir moves his hands to Agron’s hair, caressing the soft strands. He lays his lips to the crown, sighing deeply before whispering.

“And yet very sound of your voice causes hands to tremble and stomach to roll,” Nasir whispers the confessions into Agron’s ear, blushing, “I fear no other man has ever stood as bright as you are in sun, incomparable, and I fall weak every moment to your advances. A plight I wish to never be removed from.”

Nasir leans back, covering Agron with blankets before blowing out candle, settling against his side. He stills for a moment, sleepy voice managing one last phrase before slumber over takes him.

“Foolish man but mine.”


End file.
